Multiverse
The File:Ultramantimeline.jpg is a present theme in the Ultra Series. It is the setting in which all of the Ultra Series shows and series take place in. The multiverse is comprised of a near-infinite number of separate universes, or , with some having native Ultras of their own in some form. History The multiverse was first implied in the Showa Era with Ultra Q and later, in the Heisei series with Ultraman Tiga. It was first truly confirmed in Ultraseven X and first shown in the movie, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Since then it has been openly acknowledged and is a part of some plot points. In the Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero, an Alien Salome named Herodia and her henchmen attempted to gain access to the multiverse and conquer it with an army of Imitation Ultra Brothers and Darklops Zero. Kaiser Belial later launched two separate attacks on the Land of Light, from another universe. In Ultraman Saga, it was stated that the Ultramen had moved from not just protecting one universe, but parts of the multiverse. In Ultraman X, many Ultras from different universes visited X's universe either by accident or on purpose, but always with the same goal, to help defend it. Known means of inter-Universal travel *Certain powers and/or devices: Devices such as the Ultimate Aegis or Etelgar's ship allow the user to travel to different worlds, usually by creating a portal. Some Ultras such as Ultraman Noa and Ultraman Tregear have abilities that allow them to traverse the multiverse at will. *Naturally occurring or artificial wormholes: Some wormholes, such as the Stargate in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA or the huge wormhole that sucked in Ultraman Dyna after Gransphire's destruction, can be used to traverse the multiverse. *Flying beyond the universe's physical borders: Ultraman Zero did so in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, though he had to receive energy from most, if not all the Residents of the Land of Light to do so. Characters that can to travel to other universes Ultras *Ultraman Dyna (Traveled to the World of the Land of Light and Future Earth World on his own) *Ultraman Cosmos (Arrived in the Future Earth World on his own) *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman X (Sent Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Arisa Sugita back to The World Where The Spark Dolls Fell) *Ultraman Orb (Travels to other universes for the Orbcalibur's missions) *Ultraman Noa *Ultraman King *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Tregear *Ultras of the Land of Light (Comments and appearances by these Ultras, imply the Ultras have become protectors of the multiverse, or at least a portion of it) Kaiju and Seijin *Beatstar *Alien Bat (Ultraman Saga individual) *Etelgar *Dark Zagi *Guar Spectre **Mold Spectre **Gina Spectre **Juda Spectre *Alien Salome Herodia *Alien Nackle Bandero *Gilbaris *Charija Ultras from unknown universes *Ultraman X: The multiversal map does not show his starting point, and instead shows that he traveled to The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred. *O-50 Ultras: The multiversal map shows that Orb came from The World Where The King Demon Beasts Were Sealed, but does not disclose Planet O-50's relative position in the multiverse. It is possible that O-50 is in that world. *Ultraman Ribut: Ribut's background is never elaborated on. Where he originates from is unknown, though it is likely that he is from the World of the Land of Light. List of Known Universes Gallery MultiverseImage2.jpeg MultverseShot3.jpeg Multiverse3.jpeg UltraMultiverseMap2017.jpg|The Multiverse, as at 2017 References Category:Locations